Dangerous Imprint
by golden.eyes.forever
Summary: I couldn’t believe that it was possible-but it was. We're two creatures made to loathe each other. But somehow this spell was broken when I met him-I wasn't able to think b/c I knew this shouldn’t be happening-yet it was. I loved him more than anything...
1. Prologue

***Note: This story is the same story as Dangerous Imprint by Forever Seventeen. We came up with this idea and wrote this story together, but since I have more time to update, the story is under my pen name. And will stay under this name until future notice. Sorry for any confusion.

**Dangerous Imprint**

**Prologue**

I couldn't believe that it was possible. But it was. We were two creatures made to loathe each other. However somehow this spell was broken when I met him. I stopped breathing because I knew this shouldn't be happening. But it was.

I couldn't believe that it was possible---but it was. If I could breathe, I would've stopped breathing. It was impossible. Yet, it was happening.

We were two creatures made to loathe each other. However, somehow this spell was broken when I met him. And when I did meet him, I wasn't able to think because I knew this was crazy and ridiculous, yet it was possible since it was happening.

We couldn't be more different. I was deathly pale and he was darkly tanned. I was ice cold while he was unnervingly hot. I was hard as stone while he could change his form. It just didn't fit. How could this have happened? I just didn't get it. So confusing but yet just right. It wasn't normal; it wasn't even rare… it was impossible. And yet… it was.

I loved him more than anything...anything in this world. I loved him more than my soul. In fact, I would give my life for his.


	2. Giving In

**Giving in**

**BPOV**

(Eclipse page 618)

He rolled gently pressing me into the cool grass.

_Oh, never mind!_ My less noble side exulted. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath.

_No, no, no,_ I argued with myself. I shook my head, and his mouth moved to my neck giving me a chance to breath.

"Stop, Edward. Wait." My voice was as weak as my will.

"Why?" he whispered into the hollow of my throat.

I labored to put some resolve into my tone. "I don't want to do this now."

"Don't you?" he asked, a smile in his vice. He moved his lips back to mine and made speaking impossible. Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his.

And I gave up. Why stop it now? There probably wouldn't be anyway to stop him anyway. Plus, it was going to happen eventually right? Why not now? I love him and he loves me.

As I was thinking this his hands slowly moved down my body to the edge of my shirt…


	3. Too Much Embarrassment

Too Much Embarrassment BPOV

How did she ever convince me to do this? Alice knew this was on my #1 things I hate to do list. Besides, I didn't want to go in public looking like this. People would stare, and I could feel their eyes burning over my body already. Rumors would be even worse: 'Did you hear? Chief Swan's daughter got married unusually fast right after she graduated high school, and now she's having a baby about 4 ½ months later'. My cheeks turned a bright rose just from the thought. Charlie, unfortunately, had not a clue about me having a baby…so I knew I had to tell him before someone else did. If that happened, he would probably arrest Edward for rape, have our marriage annulled, and keep me in a steel-box room with one tiny window for the rest of my life. Maybe I was exaggerating by far, in that he would keep me in a steel box for the rest of my life—but it was figurative.

Alice went over the top, in terms of shopping. We didn't go to a local store in Forks, we _had_ to go to Seattle. Esme came along, too. To tell you the truth, I thought Esme was more excited than Alice about the baby, which meant a lot since Alice was practically jumping up and down with happiness. Esme was the compassionate one in the Cullen family, that was her gift. So I knew that she would take care of the baby after I changed—which would be immediately after the baby was born.

So, here I was in Seattle, at a Baby Bloomers store in the mall. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I were choosing the best crib. Alice knew if the baby was a boy or a girl, and Edward knew this too since he read her mind. Then, the rumor seemed to spread, and now I was the only one who did not know this piece of information. And Emmett enjoyed torturing me with this.

But, I was surprised that Rosalie had come. She seemed a bit jealous, which is surprising for Rosalie—since she was already overwhelmingly beautiful. But Rosalie was quite different, she always had the weirdest moods and thoughts.

Anyhow, it was a week before the baby was due. I had waited this long to buy baby things because I thought one of the Cullens **cough* Emmett *cough, cough** would slip the information whether the baby was a boy or a girl. But, I was wrong, they had kept successful at keeping it a secret. Which made me mad, and with my mood swings, it wasn't good.

The male Cullens had stayed home to build an edition to their large house for the baby. Edward wanted to go shopping with us girls so that he could be by my side if I needed him, but I had told him no. He was already always with me, and if he wasn't, he had three of the Cullens staying with me. I definitely wasn't lonely. It drove me crazy how they did everything for me—and how they watched my every step so I wouldn't trip or loose my balance. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want all this attention. I hated being the center of attention.

Alice gently grasped my hand and led me to the most beautiful handmade crib. It was the color of honey and the wood was so smooth. It was easy to use, and could rock back and forth if it wasn't locked for child safety. I absolutely loved it. I knew this crib would be perfect for the baby—whether it was a boy or a girl.

I lifted up the price tag and winced. It was $700.00! I shouldn't have been surprised at the price since Alice picked it out, because Alice was Alice. She got a yellow Porsche from Edward for kidnapping me for a girl's night out, why shouldn't she have brought me to a beautiful crib that was less than $1,000?

The crib was too much. Between Alice, Esme, Edward, and the rest of the family, they had spent more money than two years of my income. They basically had all the baby items. We had a three-year supply of diapers, baby food and clothes. The baby already had a closet stuffed with toys. There was probably nothing left but a crib to buy.

After I looked at the price tag for about a minute, I began shaking my head. But I wouldn't look at Alice. She would give me a 'what are you thinking?' expression along with a frown and a pouting face. So I just turned my head and started stepping in the opposite direction.

Alice grabbed my hand, "Where are you going? We are getting this crib whether you want it or not." She gestured to the beautiful honey wooden crib. "Come one Bella, this is not only your child. It's ours. We are going to raise it together. So let us contribute. I know you hate money in general, but that's too bad."

"Alice, you have spent WAY too much money on my baby…or 'our' baby…but Alice…" I complained.

"We have not. How could you say that? This is probably the only child we'll ever get to have, and you're saying were spending too much! Alright, we are spending a lot, but the baby's worth every bit of it. Come on."

I sighed while she dragged me to the cashier. The cashier was an old, friendly woman. She scanned the bar tag of the crib. Alice grabbed her credit card before I could even inhale from my last breath and say 'Thanks'. The old woman began talking about babies and how they grow up so fast. I couldn't take anyone talking to me, I was already in my, recently, regular cranky mood. But before I could say anything, Alice's arm was in mine, and we were heading for the exit.

Maybe Alice saw me attacking the poor lady, or maybe she could tell I was in a foul frame of mind. Then I saw a sight of people, or kids in their late teens, walking down the mall's long, wide hallway. What was worse was that they were familiar. There was Mike Newton, Jessica, Ben, Angela, and Lauren. Alice pulled me into another store while they passed by. She knew how self-conscious I was.

We walked outside and onto the pick-up location. Esme held my hand while Alice went to get her yellow Porsche. Rosalie just stood by my side holding the heavy crib like it was a piece of paper. My self-consciousness completely conflicted with Alice's unbelievable, conspicuous car. Within a blink of an eye, Alice drove up; Rosalie took the large crib and put it in the trunk somehow, and took passenger, while Esme sat in the back seat with me.

Alice jabbered on and on about her late visions that she had seen about the baby. The she asked,

"Did you and Edward pick out any names yet?"

"No."

"Why NOT?"

"Because I told him I did not see the point of picking out names if he wouldn't tell me if it was a boy or girl."

'That's a ridiculous shame. Before ultrasound, people would have picked out boy and girl names. Then decided when the baby was born. You'll have to be more reasonable unless you want to make a fast decision when you are in labor…"

Alice's chatter went dead silent. Her eyes went glazed, but her speed-driving was not being affected. Then I saw the Cullen's residence…my new home. I was still getting used to it.

"Oh, crap", Alice said in a light whisper.

There was Charlie's police cruiser. I knew there was trouble. I hadn't seen him since the wedding, but I called regularly. I was 'supposed' to be traveling the world with Edward on my honeymoon. Why was he here? Was he mad or just saying hello to his daughter's in-laws? I highly doubted the latter.

"Alice…"

"Maybe, you should just stay in the car, Bella. No, I'm telling you that you would be smart if you stayed in the car."

I heard an outraged voice coming from the house. Unfortunately, I knew it was Charlie's.

"Isabella Swan, get out of that car right now. Immmmeadiately!"

When his voice slurred, no one would dare disobey his orders. Dang it. I knew whether the Alice, or I, wanted to stay in the car or not, I had to get out of the car. I quickly opened the car door and slowly lifted myself out with Esme's help. I could tell we were going to have a long discussion in my new long, winding driveway. I stood up, placing my hand against the yellow hide of the car for balance.

"Dad, calm down. What's going on and what are you doing…"

"Isabella Swan!!!!!!....."

"It's Cullen", said a sweet voice. Edward's voice. "Isabella Cullen." Edward must be really furious if he is trying to irritate my father when he is already mad.

"Won't be for much longer, is all I'm going to say," Charlie responded hastily. "Isabella, get in my cruiser NOW! We're going home. And when we get home, we are going to have a long discussion with Rene."

"Dad, what do you mean my name won't be Cullen 'for much longer'? Why would you want to call Rene? And what right do you have to be rude to my family?"

I was mad. No, I was in a heated outrage. My dad's eyes looked right at my belly. My face went from a slight blush because of anger to a tomato because of embarrassment.

"Bella dear," Charlie said sarcastically, "…you are getting divorce from this...this...this sex maniac. Look at you! You look nine months pregnant. I want Rene to talk some sense into you. I told her that was why you got married so fast. But no, she said you were marrying for 'love'. Well, she was wrong. But I didn't believe that crap for a second. You actually got married because you found out you were having a baby. And you call that family? Those ego-maniac…super model…Barbie dolls? I don't think so. I'm very disappointed… that you would get sucked into a family like that."

I couldn't take his rage fit anymore. I slid to the ground. My knees dipped into the grass. My belly heavily weighed on my legs. I buried my hands into my face and let the tears stream down like a waterfall. I cried so hard that my shoulders began to shake. A pair of icy-cold hands lifted me into his cold chest. His footsteps were a rhythm.

"Charlie, come inside. Into the living room. We need to talk."

"I knew she would've been better off with Jacob. At least she would have been taken care of better." Charlie's voice held no anger anymore. It was bitter, but somber.

I was mad, though. And sad. And completely confused, but I was extremely exhausted from my breakdown.

"Charlie, you don't know the whole story…or explanation. Just give me a few minutes with Bella and then we can sort things out." Edward calmly reasoned.

Edward carried me to our room. He gently laid me onto the bed. I felt empty. I just wanted to disappear, leave, or collapse. It was a couple minutes before he spoke to me, when I was completely in control of myself.

"Bella, you want to talk now?"

"Guess it would be best."

"Bella, Alice told me a plan. Remember the last time we saw our mom?"

"Yes."

"We had a long fly and had a few hours in Vegas. What about if we told Charlie we got married in Vegas but had the official wedding afterward?"

"He wouldn't believe a word of it."

"He would if I showed him the marriage certificate."

"What 'marriage certificate?"

"The one that I forged."

"He might believe it. It depends. What if he brings up the whole Jacob thing last year?" Edward's face went sour from my words of 'the whole Jacob thing last year'.

"Not if you told him you were guilt ridden."

"Edward, I hate lying to Charlie."

"Would it be better…to let him know the truth before we leave…after you've changed?"

"Okay. I see your point now. But if he doesn't believe it, I'll tell him the truth."

"Bella, he'll believe it. It broke his heart when you buckled to the ground and cried."

I tried to lift myself up, but Edward helped me. He knew I liked doing things myself, especially such easy things like walking. It was awkward when all of a sudden I had a burst of energy because I had just been dead tired. Edward put his arms around me as we walked down the stairs. He gently and lovingly kissed my forehead. Charlie was sitting in an armchair, his forehead was deeply creased. When he heard us come down the stairs, he jumped up and helped me sit on the couch between Esme and Edward. Carlisle stood beside Esme. Jasper and Alice sat upon the piano bench, while Emmett was in his leather, comfy chair with Rosalie on his lap.

Edward stood up and began speaking. Somehow everyone knew the plan, because when Edward mentioned that we were officially married in Las Vegas and showed everyone the marriage certificate several things happened. Esme gasped, Rosalie's mouth went into a solid O, Emmett laughed, Jasper snorted, Carlisle was silent, and Alice put on the angriest frown I've ever seen. One would have thought she was ready to kill…and if it was possible, she would've turned purple and just about burst to pieces.

Charlie seemed to take it fairly well, but he was sure surprised. The fact that everyone else seemed surprised influenced him further. He stood up and apologized to everyone. Helped me up and hugged me. We talked for another half hour about the baby and other things before he left. He was quiet and calm. After he was gone, I went into the kitchen, where everyone had met and was now discussing the baby's new room. With all the outrage and confusion, I never had a chance to see the baby's room. The room where the baby wouldn't stay long.

Edward held my hand and brought me to the room. The walls were painted blue with pink and white clouds. The room contained a changing table in one corner, a sink, a small bath tub, a closet (with the 3 years supply of diapers, wipes, powder, etc.), a dresser filled to the max with baby clothes: from 1-2 years old. There was a miniature closet with 3 bars filled with hangers holding adorable outfits. There was a mobile hanging form the ceiling. It had all sorts of animals. There was a huge stuffed animal of an elephant in one corner and I could tell that was Emmett's choice. Also, in the middle of the room was the beautifully wooden carved crib that was Alice's idea of cheap. My eyes watered. Everyone had put in so much effort and love into this room, and what had I done? Nothing…but I appreciated it just the same. All I had to do was not think about the expense.

I hugged everyone, even Rosalie. I held Edward for a long time. Finally we all went into the kitchen. I was _**really**_ hungry. Snack after snack I ate potato chips, ice cream, popcorn, donuts, crackers, cookies, toast and jam, the list went on for a while.

"Bella," asked Edward "don't you think it's time to call it quits and go to bed?"

I hadn't realized that we were all alone.

"What happened to everyone?"

"Emmett took Rosalie to a movie. Jasper and Alice went for a walk. And Esme and Carlisle are working out on our…our trip to Denali."

"Oh."

"They kind of got bored after your snack festival went on forever."

"Guess I was hungry."

"You were more like starved by the way you ate. I think you should rest now."

"No, not until I have my banana split with extra cherries."

"You aren't full?"

"No, is that a problem?"

"All you human food could amount to my eating a feast of 3 cougars, 2 grizzlies, 5 moose, 4 deer and 7 coyotes."

"I kind of lost my appetite."

"Sorry, but I hope you would."

I put my dishes that were now piling in the sink. I would have time to clean them in the morning. Edward put one arm around my shoulder, and carefully walked up the stairs with me. He opened the door and sat on the bed. I was too tired to change so I just rolled onto my back. The only way I could sleep these days was facing up. It wasn't a very comfortable position. I looked into Edward's eyes. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes were black.

"Edward, I think you should go out and hunt."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Edward, I insist. I won't allow myself to be a block to your starvation."

"I said I won't leave you, and I mean it."

"Edward, GO! I want you to go." I whined loudly.

"Fine" he sighed, "but Alice better keep you safe and well."

"She always does."

He snorted. Probably because the only way she kept me safe was going shopping. Edward took out h is cell phone in his pocket and called Alice. They talked too fast, but, from the bits I heard, she was coming.

Alice was there before I knew it. Edward kissed me a brief goodnight before slipping out of the room with Jasper to go hunting. Alice gracefully sat on a chair and began making a list of items to buy the baby when it was 3-6 years old. Alice was planning way ahead, and the baby wasn't even born yet. I fell asleep to Alice's quick scribbling that held expensive ideas. When I awoke, and opened my eyes, Edward was there, sitting beside me.

"Good morning", I said with my early-morning voice.

"Rise and shine. Sleep well?"

"Unusually well. I'm starved."

"Just don't go into another snack feast," he laughed.

"Actually, I want fried chicken with mashed potatoes. Then some roast beef with gravy. Maybe, I will then have some…"

"Bella, Alice just shopped this morning for groceries, because you just left the fridge half empty. At this rate, she'll have to shop after each meal."

I just glared at him. Without his help, I independently got out of bed. But he walked me down the stairs. I went to the fridge and got myself an eleven course meal of orange juice, boiled eggs, mashed potatoes, corn, turkey, potato salad, PBJ sandwiches, ice cream sundae, popsicles, hot chocolate and pudding.

I was eating through my ice cream sundae, devouring is more the word for it though. With the whole Cullen coven watching me, while they did their morning routine, I was just swallowing a bite when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I stopped for a moment and began eating. Then another pain occurred not only in my side, but in my pack—my spine, but it was sharper this time. The pain made me drop the spoon to the floor. Then I felt like my lap was wet—my water had just broke. When I had dropped the spoon, everyone just starred at me.

"Crap," I plainly stated.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Oh, God. Shoot. Oh, gosh."

"Dang it, Bella. What is it?" Edward impatiently asked.

"Edward…uh, my water broke…I'm in labor…it's uh, my time?"

I swear five million things happened at once. Edward, if possible, would have passed out but just looked stunned. Esme got the car keys. Carlisle told Esme that the baby would be born here. I moaned, Rosalie disagreeing with the idea asked why. Carlisle said that if the baby was born at the hospital, then there would be a lot of trouble…just in my explanation of a 4 ½ month pregnancy. Esme told him it would just be our family in the room. Carlisle said that would look awkward and not professional. Esme told him to get a private room. Carlisle gave up fighting with Esme and agreed. Alice went up to my room to pack a suitcase, while Esme went to get the car ready. Rosalie had in hand several white nurse uniforms. I had no time to wonder why. Jasper got Edward calm enough to leave the house.

The Emmett and Edward carried me to the Volvo. Alice was ready with Jasper in the back seat of the big seat, while Rosalie and Emmett were in the front. Esme had jumped in the back seat with me and held my hand. Carlisle was in the passenger seat calling the hospital for a private room, while Edward was driving two times as fast as he normally does. So apparently the shock of labor hadn't affected his driving skills. I don't know how he could've of concentrated while I was groaning from contractions in the back seat. If Esme were human, her hand would be the color of a tomato from my squeezing her hand so hard.

Everything seemed to go so fast. We just arrived at the hospital and the next second it seemed like I was on a stretcher table being rolled into a room.

"Edward, did you call Charlie?" I screamed.

"He's on his way."

"Not to change the subject drastically, Edward, but who's by delivery doctor?"

Edward did not say a word—he was dead silent.

"Dang it, Edward, who the heck is it?" I screamed at my highest pitch from the excruciating pain.

"Uh, Carlisle?"

"What? Excuse me?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Bella. Alice and Esme will be there too. And I'll hold your hand through the whole thing, I promise."

"No! I don't think so! I am not letting _your_ 'father' be _my_ doctor through this. I barely want a man to deliver my baby, not to mention my father in law!"

"Bella, he's delivered many babies. Not to mention, how we are going to explain to another doctor a 4 ½ month pregnancy and a very pale baby? Besides, what's the matter with our baby? And don't you know what it means to him to deliver his own grandchild?"

"Well, I'll give you a good reason…I'm the one giving birth here! How do you think I feel having to deal with the embarrassment of my father in law delivering our baby? If I had to choose someone in your family, it would be Alice or Esme by a long run. They are women you know…"

"I'll give you another reason why Carlisle should deliver: he actually has a medical degree. Not to say that Alice or Esme couldn't do it, but they haven't had this experience of delivering a baby before. Besides the fact that this _is_ a hospital in which only doctors are allowed to deliver."

"Fine, I give up. I don't care anymore since I feel like I have an axe hacking at my spine. And thank God that I'll only have to go through this once."

Another pain shot though me and I grasped Edward's hand as we entered the private room and the door was slammed shut. I could hear Carlisle, Alice, Esme and Edward's voices. But they seemed to blur all together. All I remember was groaning, screaming, moaning and yelling my lungs out while Edward faithfully held my hand and waited.

This would be the most embarrassing and humiliating day of my life as a human, and the life into which I was about to become.


	4. More Info Than Necessary

**More Info Than Necessary**

**JePOV**

It was my birthday. I had just turned thirteen. And as long as I can remember, my birthdays have always been extravagant. But it was funny though, that we never celebrated my flesh and blood siblings: Rosalie, Jasper and Edward, nor my adopted siblings: Alice, Emmett and Bella. My family, the Cullen family, adopted the Hales, the foster family when they were very young. From what I'm told, my parents adopted them when their parents died in a tragic car accident in Forks, Washington (for we had been close neighbors). So ever since then, we have been a big, whole family. What's even funnier is that my siblings are all coupled off. Rosalie is always with Emmett, Alice is always near Jasper, and Bella and Edward are always hanging out.

Out of all my siblings, Bella cares, or takes care, for me the most. She spends the most time with me out of my female siblings. We do everything together, except shopping and sports (Bella is good at sports, but she hates it). Alice is the one and only sibling that I can have fun shopping with. Anyhow, Bella is like my second mom. Then, Edward, who is coupled with Bella, spends just as much time with me as Bella does. So it's weird to say this…but he is like my second dad; for he protects me from 'harmful' things and he is always there for me to talk to when I'm mad or depressed. But sometimes his seriousness over 'not getting hurt' is irritating so I spend time with Emmett. And Emmett is the immature one. He is more like a brother than a father figure. And ever since I can remember, we have always been crazy over sports. He was the one who taught me baseball, football (which my father has restricted me from since Emmett is muscle man), basketball, soccer and so forth. The good thing about Emmett is that he can make me laugh at any time. His 'girlfriend', Rosalie, is nice since she is like a tomboy. She loves to give extreme makeovers, but at the same time fix cars. Out of my whole family, she is the prettiest. Then Alice is more like a sister because we always plan parties, sleepovers, shopping sprees, etc. Although Alice can be fun, she can also be very serious when it comes to my safety. Jasper, who Alice likes, is there for me to take a chill pill, since I am always calm around him. Jasper can be fun, when it comes to baseball, but he is more of a cards/ betting person. It seems that he and Emmett, or someone else, always have a bet on something.

Then there are my parents: my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle. My mom is more of a housewife but she does various things in general. While my dad is a doctor. He usually arranges his schedule according to when I'm out of school or at home. He really isn't the kind of father who you never see because he puts work first. And because of this, he spends more time with all of us 'children', which is rather nice. We probably spend more time together as a family than anyone I know. My mom always shows how much she loves and because of this, she looks out for all of us. She is so kind that you could really call her meek. When I'm in her arms, I feel so safe in her love. I don't like saying this because I don't like sharing my feelings, but it's true. Then my dad is really complex, its so difficult to explain him since he has so many good qualities. He is kind, rational, generous, calm, easy-going, reasonable, patient, and the list keeps on expanding. I feel very…at peace, you could put it, when I'm around him. I know that whatever I say to him, he will not judge me and therefore I talk with him a lot. Since my parents are like this, I don't think I have ever heard them argue through yelling, I've heard them disagree upon something but they always seem to make an agreement.

My family is different and the same. But the biggest similarity, even though some aren't family through blood, is that they are all deathly pale with purple-like bruises beneath their eyes, and their eyes are golden. I know that I'm pale since my parents are both 7/8 albino, but they are even paler. I'm the only one in the family that has green eyes, but maybe my eyes will turn gold as I get older. But then they all look like super model, they seem beyond perfection, and I just look out of place. Not ugly, just different—not perfect either. My hair is a brown, but its more of an auburn in the sunlight. My hair is actually more like Bella's than my parent's hair. And the similarity between all them, but me is strange.

Anyhow, I've lived in Denali, Alaska for almost my whole entire life. I was born in Forks, Washington, though, but then my dad decided to move to Alaska because he had family who needed him up there. There are my cousins Irina and Tina, and there parents who are my dad's siblings. Ever since they have moved here, Forks is never talked about. It is as if it doesn't exist. The only detail that I know about is that it rains a lot there, and I only know this because I see the weather forecast every day in that area. Whenever Forks is mentioned, Bella's eyes grow dim and Edward changes the subject. This is what I have known since I've been born.

Since it was my birthday, Alice had promised to paint my nails and I couldn't find her. I headed up to my dad's office, since he would know if she was with Jasper or someone else somewhere. But I heard the voices of my family in the office. I stood still from a distance, and listened to their conversation.

"We have to tell her sometime, Bella." Edward argued.

"I thought we agreed to tell her when she was your age."

"Oh, a hundred or so?"

"Funny, funny, I meant seventeen."

"I think we should tell her tonight." Alice stated.

"What does that mean? Did you see us telling her tonight?"

"It's not definite, I saw various versions. But I think it's better to tell her tonight."

"But it should be me and Edward's decision, she is our child."

"She's this whole family's child," Carlisle put in, "and although she may be your child by blood, Bella, the truth is that we all raised her."

"Now, Bella, I know this may be hard for you," Esme lovingly stated in a calm tone, "but you need to calm down. I know you want her to live without fearing us, bud don't you see? She'll have to make the decision. She might fear for a bit, but she loves us all. And through this, she can either decide to stay human or change. Alice, what do you see?"

"We need to tell her tonight, but she won't make her decision to change tonight either—she's to young. She will make her final decision to be change when Bella and Edward decide on an age when she can make that decision." Alice confidently stated after her eyes had glazed.

"I do not want her to change. It was enough that Bella made the decision, but I had no connection to argue against it. But since she is family, I want her to stay human." Rosalie contradicted.

"Rose, I know you wish you stayed human, but it is her decision whether or not she will stay human. So she must know in order to make that decision." Emmett calmly argued.

At Emmett's last word, I swiftly ran to the door and turned the doorknob. I thought they would jump in the air with surprise, but all they did was stare at me.

"Oh, gosh. Not now, please not now."

I looked into her eyes, and I saw a mix of anger and sadness.

"Jenie," Carlisle gestured toward the couch where Bella sat with Edward's arm around her for support, "please sit down."

I sat down next to Bella, and she held my hand.

"More than likely you just heard our conversation. I'm not surprised we weren't being that secretive in hiding places, and I think Alice expected it."

'Edward was a 100 years old!? But 17 at the same time? And what decision are they talking about,' I thought, 'and what do they mean by that I'm in Bella's old position? What were they going to tell me tonight? And changed into what, and what was that about staying human or not? Why should I fear them? What have I been missing out on for my short 13 years?'

"She has a lot of questions, Carlisle." Edward simply said, "I might as well begin…yes, I am over a 100 years old. When we 'change' we stay in the body of the age that we changed in. We live in that body forever, because we are…"

"Uh," I interrupted, "wait, hold on a second, did you read my-"

"Yes, I did read your mind. We will get to that subject soon. To simply state, Jenie. We, all of us, meaning Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I are vampires. Now, wait, we do not live, or drink, human blood. Instead, only animals, wild animals…"

"Is that what happened…" I said my eyes widening, "is that what happened to Fluffy? Did you eat her? Because I remember when I was four that my cat was gone when I came home from school…"

"Unfortunately, Jenie, Jasper had a bad moment…he was rather angry...anyhow, we'll tell you many stories later. The first thing we should tell you, is that Esme and Carlisle aren't your real parents. They aren't even Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, me or Bella's parents. We are a vampire family, or coven. We travel in groups, and we feel like we are a true family with brothers, sisters, and parents-but not by blood. But, Jenie, Bella and I are your parents. You are our flesh and blood. You are only daughter. I know it must be a shock, Jenie, but you'll understand after we talk for a while.

Each one of us was human at one point. It is said that humans are born with gifts, and when we changed into vampires, our gifts became powers. My gift is that I can read minds, Carlisle can reason and care for people, Esme has compassion-her greatest is love, Alice can see the future-but as someone changes their mind then so does the future, Emmett-obviously-has super strength, Jasper can manipulate the emotions by calming one down, Rosalie has physical beauty, Bella's mind is untouchable and she blocks the smell/taste/craving for blood."

"Untouchable? I can't read her mind. Absolutely no one can touch her mind- they can't damage, torture, view, understand, or see her mind."

"Oh, well, how do you become…"

"Edward," Bella pleaded, "no, please don't..."

"I have to, it's now or never," Edward replied. Bella's eyes were shut- I could feel that she really didn't want to talk about this. The he began to say, "You change by bite, if any vampire bites someone, after three days they change into one. This is because there is venom in our blood and this venom runs in our teeth. So, I believe that you get the picture…"

"Yeah, uh, so…" I began to ask.

"Bella, your mom, changed right after the day you were born. Then we left…Washington."

"Tell me about Forks." I said.

"Forks is an old, sweet, rainy town." My real mom, Bella, began to reply softly. I could hear the pain in her voice. She told me everything about Forks. Then her voice began to shake, "My dad was the police chief in Forks. I moved there when I was seventeen. My parents had divorced a long time ago and my mom had remarried. I was giving her space. Then came the first day of school, I met you dad-Edward-but since that story is rather long, I'll tell you some other time. My father was so angry when I told him Edward and I were engaged. I thought he would go get his revolver and shoot Edward. Then, later when he found out I was having a baby, and I hadn't told him yet so, he was even more furious than when I told him about my engagement. Edward and I had no idea that we could have a child. We knew that vampires couldn't have children. We never thought that a human and a vampire could. It turned out that since my body was not frozen in time, I could. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I had absolutely no idea how long the pregnancy would last and what would happen…even if I would live. Then when you were born, we had to leave—because—I needed—I wanted to change—when I left I broke my dad's heart. I was his only daughter, his only child, and it wasn't the first time I left him like that. I lied to him through a note. I said that Carlisle's brother was chronically ill and was dying—I never saw him again—and I regret it, always will—but there were other reasons why I couldn't go back, and that is why I never…" My mom's voice finally drained out.

"That is only a small piece of the story, Jenie." Alice commented.

Everyone from then on, took turns telling stories that evening. From the Volturi, to my family's stories of changing, to my mother's death dealing sequences, to my birth. I felt like something was missing—something about my mother's life they wouldn't tell me. But all the stories they told, filled my imagination. I was thrilled by their lives, experiences, and gifts.

"I want to change. I don't want to stay human." I strongly stated.

"No!" Said half the room, while the other half was silent.

"Not, now, Jenie," Esme sweetly said, "you are young, you need sometime to think about it. Because you can't change back. I'm sure Bella and Edward, your parents, will decide an age for you to make your final decision."

"We want you to be human for a while, because when you change your human existence will seem like a short period of your life." Rosalie fiercely spoke.

"Jenie, you'll only be human once." Edward added in a calm tone.

"I want you to live, Jenie. We want you to grow up. Because this will be the only moment in life when you can." Bella caringly remarked.

"I love you all, but whether you want me to stay human or not. I have already made my decision. And I won't change my mind."

I would be firm in my decision. I did understand why they wanted me to grow up. Besides, there would be plenty of stories to tell. And I would get to see pictures of my family and me when I was a baby. Pictures of my real parents: Bella and Edward, with me. Just mom, dad, and me. I was never shown these pictures. I now know the reason why. I wanted to know everything there was to know about my family and how they live. I wanted to be one of them. I needed to change.

***Note: I need reviews and comments, otherwise I won't continue since I would be basically wasting my time. So please review, tell me what you think.


	5. Homecoming Conflict

***Note: Please review, comments, or suggest. I really want to know what you think about the story.

**Homecoming Conflict**

**JePOV**

It has been a year since I have changed. My body is of an eighteen year old, but I am really nineteen. The age my mother changed. And with this change, it's taken me a while to get used to my cold, icy skin—but I've gotten used to it. I've also gotten use to the thirst, the quickness of my body, the abilities, the opportunities, being able to fit in, to understand what it is like, and to use my gift to the extent.

Before I changed, I was the advantages, but after, I saw the weaknesses. Such as the dying thirst—that overwhelms you—and the way you always stand out. This is sometimes good, actually, because I then feel confident. But going back to weaknesses, I'm not able to be around humans, only my family for it is safer this way. I have gotten use to controlling myself, but it is still a challenge.

But the best part of what I am, is my gift, or you could say my power. My gift is that I can know what the heart's emotions are, what the heart is of—and with this I am able to connect to their mind through their emotions. Through this I can talk to the person. I'm not exactly their conscience, I'm well, their conscience's companion that they talk with. With reading hearts, no one can touch me emotionally, mentally, and sometimes physically because I have control over their hearts and part of their mind, so therefore I can control their actions. The only one who can control my emotions is Jasper, and that's only because he has the one power to manipulate feelings and my power is more complex in controlling emotions. I found out my gift about two months after I changed.

My family and I were all in the house. Alice and Rosalie were having one of their fights where it lasts a week. So I was so sick of them that I basically used my mind and basically thought that they _need_ to calm down and one of them leave the room. Suddenly arguing stopped and there was actually silence. I kept on thinking to Rosalie, in my mind, to come down stairs so she could think things over. And within seconds she was out in the garage, and fixing a car. I went up to her and asked her what happened. She said that she suddenly felt calm and drawn to go fix the car with the dead engine. When I realized what I had done, I used my gift to ask her what she and Alice were fighting about. She told me straight out, and then afterwards was surprised and embarrassed that she had told me. Then I think she began to piece things together. Then my whole family and I talked about how I should 'care' for my gift by using it 'wisely' and 'not abusing' it, but I should instead 'balance it by using it for good purposes'. Ever since then, I've come to learn everything I can and can't do regarding my gift. I have become 'better' at using it, I can go deeper than I could in the beginning.

Another good thing that happened when I changed, is the attention I get for my looks. I find it funny when guys eyes widen, look me over, and whistle, then their girlfriends smack them. What is even funnier is when they try to stalk me, and I let them for about five minutes before losing them in the dust. So, sometimes I like that I'm perfect—in beauty and body—but at times I hate the purple-like bruises beneath my eyes and my golden eyes. I miss my green eyes, but my golden eyes are better than black or red eyes. Then there are the pros regarding quickness and agility. Plus the speed. Still, no one can beat my father when it comes to driving cars. I raced him once and was half a mile behind. And then Emmett promised me that I could have a car, which my dad—Edward—isn't so thrilled about, when I get to Forks.

We decided to go there when we got a phone call about two and a half hours ago. I've always wanted to go—but I never had the courage to ask to go to the place where I was born. And now my whole family is going back there—to Forks. We decided this, as I said, when we got a phone call from a guy named Seth. Everyone was surprised but me, since I had no clue who in the world Seth was and still don't. The call was that Charlie was really sick, actually, he was dying. My mom's eyes withdrew from the pain and guilt of leaving her dad, and she hasn't spoken since. She seems lifeless. All I've been able to do is hold her hand the whole ride, or the two and a half days. The good thing is that there is only eight more hours to go. We are meeting this Seth in Seattle. From what I barely understand, my mom, or Bella, broke a treaty in La Push with these werewolves. And because of this we are meeting in Seattle so that maybe we can settle things between them and enter Forks. The disappointment is that this might be a day's long process since Seth has to talk to Sam, who I don't know who he is either, and since Sam is the 'alpha' he will settle another treaty between us. I look out the window, and all I can see is raindrops falling down against the window. I've never seen rain, nor felt what it is like.

And as I stare at the raindrops, time seems to slip by and we are driving into a parking lot. A very tall guy with blond cropped hair is leaning against a car, waiting in the rain. Then another guy who is shorter but still with cropped hair gets out of the car. Within seconds our cars have stopped and everyone has gotten out of the car. My father goes to the shorter guy to speak.

"Hey, Seth. It's sort of nice to see you again, but I thought the plan was that you were going to talk to Sam later."

"I thought it would be better to speed things up by bringing Sam—because there is little time left, Edward."

My mom's head jerks up, her fogged eyes seem to deepen in guilt.

"Sam," Carlisle calmly states, "what's the deal? What kind of treaty would you like to form?"

"There might not be a deal, Carlisle. I know you are a good person, but your coven still broke the treaty…so technically we are at war."

"Sam, please, just make this the exception. Charlie is dying, and Bella…she isn't doing well. And you are denying her the right to see him."

"I know I am, but rules are rules."

"I don't see why we could not make another treaty. There would be different rules though."

"You know why we couldn't make another treaty—because of Jacob. It would never work. He has, well, an eternal grudge against Edward."

"Then ask him to do it for Bella. He loved her and caused her pain. Then now apparently he wants her to feel guilty than she already is." My father interrupts.

"What are you talking about? Who _is_ Jacob?" I ask quickly.

All eyes go upon me. My father frowns, my mom hunches over, Carlisle looks guilty for not telling me, the rest of my family is staring at me, and Sam and Seth seem startled.

"Who are you?" Sam questions, his eyes intensely look into mine. They seem challenging but his heart is uneasy.

"I am," I slowly respond, "Jenie. I'm Jenie Cullen."

"How are you related?" Seth asks.

"By blood. I'm Edward and Bella's daughter."

"What? Daughter? You had a daughter? Now the treaty is completely out of the question. Jacob will probably never age now. And why didn't we know about this?"

"Oh, that a tough question, Sam." Edward stated sarcastically. "I don't know, maybe about what you said about Jacob's reaction. What do you think he would've done? Slit my throat?"

"It would take more than that to kill you." Sam argued.

Edward was angry, jealous, and guilty at the same time. I decided to change the subject slightly. 'Who is Jacob?' I asked Sam by using my gift.

Sam starts speaking and my family understands that I am using my gift. But I can feel that Seth is completely confused at why Sam is telling me this.

"Your mother—Bella—almost, well, married Jacob." Sam remarked. "She basically had to choose between him or your father. She chose your father because she couldn't live with out him. But she knew Jacob hadn't imprinted on her and he would love another. So she dumped him."

I growled at him, but then my mother spoke.

"Has he…has Jacob ever imprinted on anyone?"

"No. And because of that he hasn't aged."

"So he's still…"

"The same age when you left."

Suddenly I detect my father's heart. It has become brilliant and cunning.

"Sam," My father begins to speak, "there was another reason why Bella had to change. Have you ever heard of the Volturi?...Apparently not." He said after he read Sam's mind. "The Volturi is the royal family of our kind. They have lived for hundreds of years. Anyway, the Volturi was going to come and kill Bella if she hadn't changed. And the reason why they were going to kill her is that she knew about us vampires. And the way she found out was because of Jacob. So Jacob is one of the reasons why Bella had to change sometime, unless he wanted her to die."

"I can barely see your point, Edward…but let me talk to the pack and I'll be back in about five minutes." Sam replies.

"We just need to see Charlie soon. Very soon. It would kill Bella if weren't possibly to see him. She would be in hysteria and crying, if it were possible for Bella to cry."

Sam and Seth ran into the woods, and with each step they became smaller and smaller, until they disappeared. When they were gone, I tried to read their hearts because sometimes distance can weaken my gift. But they weren't that far away. They were angry, defensive, but then they all calmed down. Then they were back where my family stood.

"The treaty is mostly arranged. All you need to do is sign it." Seth explains. "But all the male leaders will have to sign in case leaders ever change. You never know what will happen."

"Alright, when shall the treaty be signed?" Edward asked.

"Tonight. We'll meet you at the old, campfire sight in La Push right before the sun sets."

"We'll be there."

With my father's last words, our groups separate. My family really never talked about the La Push wolves. They mentioned the town and that's it. What was more was that I wanted to meet Jacob. But better yet, I wanted to examine his heart.

______________________

Everyone in my family were in cars, we were traveling together to La Push. Trees went by in patches of green. I had never been around this type of clan before. And I was excited about using my gift upon them. Suddenly, the car had stopped and all of us walked forward to the huge fire in the pit. Around the fire were log benches to sit upon. As we walked, and the nearer we got to the campfire sight, the more figures I could see. When we were before them, I realized that there were several guys and a few women with younger kids. Sam stood up from his sitting position.

"Please, sit down."

Everyone sat except me. I didn't like listening to people who I didn't know, so I leaned against a tree. My mom's head turned to look at me. She held her hand out. I grasped it, for I could tell she was guilty. I swiftly sat down between her and Carlisle. When I looked into Sam's eyes, I gave him an emotion which basically influenced him to begin.

"The grounds are to be like they were before. The only exceptions allowed to break the treaty must be discussed with us. In which we will make the decision. Now as I told you before, it is only needed from all men vamp…all the men to sign in your coven. They will basically represent your whole 'group'. This will be written, so we will have proof of this treaty instead of the spoken oath as last time. Agreed? Very well then, you men may sign."

The peace agreement was signed by Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. It was final. Seth stood up then and began to speak.

"I believe that we should introduce ourselves, for there are new members on both sides."

Several guys and a couple women introduced themselves. There was one guy with darker skin, jet black hair (that wasn't exactly cropped but didn't go beyond his ears either), with brown eyes and a nice smile stared at my mom—Bella—for half a minute before then staring at me. For some reason, I had felt his stare when I came, but I thought I was just excited. I could not read his heart for I was trying to remember names. There was Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Paul and a couple other guys, then there was Leah, Sara and finally the one staring at me. He stood up and walked over to our side. His heart was confused, a little sad, but happy and something else. It was something, it seemed to be directed towards me, but I couldn't tell the emotion—it was weird, I had never experienced this ever before. Then his lips began to move as he stood front and center.

"Everyone should know who I am…I'm Jacob. Can't say that I'm happy to see you all…but I wouldn't say that I want Charlie to be unhappy either. So, Edward, are you still overprotective over Bella? Wouldn't be surprised, but she's not human anymore either, so what's the point?" He grasped my mother's hand from mine. "Bella, you still look like the first time I met you after your parents divorced. Your prettier then you were pretty. But your eyes are golden and your skin paler than before. Bella, why'd you leave me?"

Edward was ready to shred him to pieces, but Jasper used his gift to calm him down in time. But what he didn't know was that I was just as mad. I jumped up and ran to his face.

"You dirty, mean dog." I said before I slapped him.

At first Jacob looked stunned, then he laughed. He laughed and laughed. Then Jasper calmed me and I sat back down.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves…Cullens."

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward stood up. Then it was my turn. I was still irritated, but not like I was before.

"I'm Jenie." I simply stated.

"Who are you? Another Cullen adopted?" Jacob harshly questioned.

"I'm not adopted. I'm Edward and Bella's daughter, Jenie."

Jacob's face froze, he lightened in skin tone, and was speechless for approximately 20 seconds.

"I didn't know you were their daughter." He said in a smooth, calm tone. "Less that they even had a daughter, until now. And I wonder why I wasn't told this." He glared at Sam and Seth as he said this. "Jenie, your beautiful." He said to me.

He then lifted his hand to my icy cheek. His hand was overly warm. And if it were possible, my heart would have speeded up. But in that moment, I knew that his missed feeling, that I couldn't interpret was love. Love for me. Jacob loved me.

My father instantly leaped up, almost onto Jacob. He growled, "Back off, dog. I don't like your thoughts, neither your intentions. You stay away from my girl, by first off taking your hand off her."

I knew Jacob loved me, but he was testing Edward too far. Jacob grasped my hand and I couldn't let go. I was shocked, not a bad shock, a weird-good shock.

"What, Edward?" Jacob antagonized. "You have to be overprotective not only over Bella but over your daughter? Can't you decide who you want to protect more? Or could you never do that—bloodsucker?"

The next moment I could feel Edward and Jacob's emotions. They were going to fight. No, more like battle.


	6. Unapproved Imprint

***Note: Please review, comments, or suggest. I really want to know what you think about the story.

Unapproved Imprint

JePOV

In the next second, I gave Emmett and Jasper an impulse through their hearts to grab Edward before he acted irrationally. I went between my father and Jacob, then I made an impulsive decision. I embraced him. He was so mad that he kept fighting, so I decided to give him what he deserved. I punched straight in the jaw. I knew I wasn't as strong as Emmett, but I figured it must have hurt slightly. Jacob looked right into my eyes. Then from what his heart felt, he remembered something and laughed at me and someone else…But then he came nearer to me, our faces were about six inches apart. My father's anger rose and I remembered Jacob's insult about an adopted Cullen so I turned around and walked to the car. And I didn't look back. I opened the back seat door of the car and hopped in. Several moments later, we were back in our cars.

"Seth said he would communicate with us tomorrow." Edward told my mother.

"Edward, how bad were his thoughts that you had to challenge Jacob?"

"He imprinted, Bella."

"Well, why couldn't you just kindly ask to take his hand off Jenie? Then we could've gone home without this disaster."

"Bella, did you hear me? Jacob imprinted."

"I don't want to know, Edward, that's why I didn't question further before. I guessed it Edward when I saw him look at her…I don't want to talk about it."

"Dad, what's an imprint?" I asked.

"An imprint is when a wolf is eternally matched with someone. It is their one and only match, they can't love anyone else and they can't live without that imprinted person."

"And Jacob imprinted on me?"

"Unfortunately. And it's not like he can change his imprint. You are his one eternal imprint. If he doesn't have you, he won't age."

"Unfortunately? What do you mean?"

"He's dangerous…no, actually extremely dangerous. When the wolves get mad, they could tear anyone to pieces. Their moods and actions are unpredictable. It's like a bad case of bi-polar."

"That's not true, Edward." My mom cut in. "He did not hurt me…"

"But look at Emily? She was Sam's imprint and look what happened to her? She has a scar on her face forever. What if scarring on imprints becomes tradition?"

"Don't be ridiculous." My mom contradicted.

"So you approve of the imprint then?"

"I don't approve nor disapprove the imprint. It all depends on what Jacob does next.

"Bella, I could laugh, because you know just as well as I do that he is impulsive and he'll get what he wants this time. And you're not going to like it."

"You can never be sure, people change…"

"If you had read his thoughts, Bella, you wouldn't be so reassured. Not only does he love her. He is determined to get her, win her love, whatever you want to call it. He will do anything. It could get ugly, Bella, because I won't let him hurt my little girl…like he hurt you the last time with his guilt trips. It's dangerous, Bella, it's a dangerous imprint".


	7. Love & Hate

**Love & Hate**

**JePOV**

How could our families or covens hate each other, yet I could love Jacob and he could love me? Or was it love for him, and just infatuation for me? I was drawn to him and I couldn't help it. I had to see him again—so that we could just talk.

It was two in the morning and I was getting used to my new home. It had been the Cullen home nineteen years ago. It was a big, gorgeous, spacious house. And I loved it. I wandered into a normal sized room fit for a baby. A human baby—me. It was like an old ghost town because I saw what my family's memories were. The memories of how they expected me with so much happiness and love, but I tore them with sadness by having to leave Forks earlier than expected.

I toured the rest of the house. Finally, I could not stand it anymore—I had to see him before I went crazy. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett sat, remote in hand, watching football. I knew that he would be distracted and wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Hey, Emmett." I said.

"Hey, Jenie. Do you wanna watch football? To me this is the comedy channel except the sports section. How much do you want to bet that we would squash these pathetic quarterbacks?"

"You sound like Jasper, but no thanks about watching football. I was actually going to take the Bullet for a drive. Learn the county. I'll be back in a couple hours, okay? If anyone asks where I am, that's where I'll be, okay?"

"Sure. How do you like your car?"

"I love the Bullet. I can't believe you convinced my father to give me the car."

"Neither could I, but when I mentioned an opened top, no door, monster Jeep, your father saw my point of view."

"Thanks," I laughed, "see you later."

"Bye, Jenie."

I grabbed the keys from the kitchen and ran outside to the Bullet. My family called it the Bullet because it was my mom's first Cullen car. My father got it for her when she was human. When her truck died, he bought it for her to keep her safe. It is bullet proof, car accident proof, window-shattering proof, and every other proof you could think of. So we call it the Bullet, mainly because it mostly known for being bullet proof.

I started the engine, opened the garage door, and raced out of the driveway. Two minutes after I left, I noticed a yellow Porsche behind me. 'What did Alice want?' I thought. I pulled out my tiny cell and dialed her number. Alice answered.

"What are you doing and where are you going, Jenie?"

"Just for a drive around. I want to get to know the place. What are you doing following me?"

"You're lying, Jenie, I saw you disappear. When your mom tried this, she didn't get very far. Because when she or you disappear, it means that your future involves a wolf. Now, why are you going to see, Jacob?"

"Dang it, Alice, why can't you pretend that you didn't disappear and leave me alone!"

"Because I love you and Jacob is dangerous. Not to mention the fact that you would be eternally grounded to the house if your father found out about his. He would follow you for the rest of your life. Do you really want that?"

"Uh, no."

"Jenie," she reasoned, "you are his only daughter and child for the rest of eternity. You are also loved by all of us, and if anything happened to you, we would take revenge. I know Edward is a little bit over protective over you than he is over your mother; which means a lot because he bribed me with this Porsche to kidnap your mom for a girl's night out. And he was and is completely overprotective for a good reason. He loves you, Jenie, and I know you want your freedom, so… I will be your accomplice…"

"Thank-you, Alice. I know how much trouble you yourself would be in if he ever found out you did this."

"Oh, he will find out. But he will realize that I was actually helping him and you at the same time. Here's the deal: you can be with Jacob, if I can be near you, not with you, but near enough so that I could intervene if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Well, I'll just have to suffer and permit it then."

"Yes, you will. Bye, Jenie. Love ya."

"Bye, Alice, I love you too."

I hung up and pressed on the gas pedal. I should be there, or Alice and I should be there in approximately three minutes.

_____________

I pulled the Bullet into Jacob's driveway. I had no clue this was his house, but of r some reason deep inside of me, that I couldn't explain, I knew it was his home. It was as if his presence was with me. Except, I felt it the strongest here, in this driveway. So I resolved that this was his home.

When I saw him come through the door with his hands across his bare chest, I definitely knew that I had been right. I turned my head and saw no yellow Porsche. Alice must've parked father away. I slowly got out of my car and slammed the door shut. Silence pursued and it became as if it was burning me to pieces.

"Hello, Jacob." I said softly.

"Why did you come?"

"Because you wanted me to." I replied as I guessed his feelings, since I could not read his feelings towards me.

"What is your gift?"

"You already know already, you were at the campfire sight tonight."

"So what if I know your gift. I still need an explanation of what you can do."

"If you are going to ask me evading questions that can be explained later, would you like me to leave because—"

"No no no," he interrupted rather quickly, "that's alright, we can talk generally if you want to.——No, Jenie, don't go. I want you to stay."

"Then tell me why you wanted me to come here."

"I could not stand to be away from you." He said as he averted his eyes.

"Walk with me, Jacob." I asked as he grasped my hand.

I did not let go as he led me into the woods, running until we slowed down. I still held his hand as we began walking, realizing we were far enough into the woods. The full moon shun upon us.

"Does your father know we you are?" He asked calmly.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell him."

"He wouldn't let me be with you then. And I knew that if I waited any longer without your presence, I would have gone crazy."

"I never knew that I could imprint on a vampire."

"You're probably the first one that strange to do so." I teased him, smiling. "When did you imprint on me.

"When I saw you and you slapped me and called me a 'dirty, mean dog'."

I laughed, "I'm sorry I said that, but I'm not sorry that slapped you—you hurt my mother when you said those words. She is already guilty with you and leaving Charlie."

"I was very sorry when I said those words, Jenie. I didn't want to say them."

"I know. I'm just glad that we'll be seeing him tomorrow morning. My mom will be so much happier…and hopefully she'll be able to release her guilt that she has built up since she left him."

"Jenie, what color were your eyes before you changed?"

"Green, emerald green. Why?"

"Your eyes are different somehow. They aren't just golden, they seem to be tinted. And when I look into your eyes, you cannot imagine how hard it is to look away from them."

"Jacob, uh, I don't want to embarrass you but doesn't it bother you not wearing a shirt?"

"No, I do it all the time. It's easier that way."

"Oh, okay." I said not fully understanding.

"You'll laugh at this but…"

"But what? Did you not wear a shirt in front of my mom?"

"Well, I didn't wear a shirt in front of Bella, that's true, but one time your mom punched me and she broke her hand." He began laughing. "Not that it was funny, but when you slapped and punched me tonight, you reminded me of her. Except you were stronger. Your mom punched me so hard, and she still didn't hurt me. But when you punched me, it did hurt."

"Did you love my mom?"

"Yes, I did. But I knew I hadn't imprinted, but I loved your mom. She was a little more than a friend. But when I saw you, only you existed. And I knew that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and that I would care for you forever. I would give my life for yours. I couldn't live without you, Jenie, I love you."

"I love you, too." I stated as I looked lovingly into his eyes.

I was two and a half inches taller than my mom, but I was still short compared to Jacob. He then put his hand on my cheek, and the other on my arm. He drew me closer and I was against his chest. I lay my arms on his shoulders and his face drew closer to mine—and then he kissed me. His lips were hot, and they burned my ice cold lips. Then I felt my shoulder turned, our lips parted and there was my mom thrashing at him. Alice was behind her trying to restrain her, but obviously it was useless.

"Mom! What the heck are you doing?"

"Jacob, you dirty…you dirty…"

"Wolf? Pup? Dog? What Bella? What did I do wrong?"

"Everything." Then my mom punched him in the jaw.

"That actually hurt this time." He laughed.

"Well, I brought the crowbar like you told me twenty years ago to bring, Jacob. I don't want to use it, but…"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, I know you don't mean that." He said to Bella as he walked towards me.

Then she did it, she hit him with the crowbar. His face went from puzzled to pain, and then he passed out. There was a large gash on the side of his head.

"Oh my god, mom. What did you do?!"

"I just prevented you from going crazy. Because his personality drives people crazy, Jenie."

"Mom, it might drive you crazy, but it doesn't drive me crazy. I actually love him."

There was dead silence.

"Uh, maybe we should get him to Carlisle." Alice suggested.

"Good idea, but by the way, Alice, how did she get here?" I questioned.

"She was in my trunk."

"Mom!"

"Sorry," my mom apologized, "but Alice was acting abnormal so I followed her."

"By stashing away in a Porsche trunk?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm going to be calm and rational, Mom, okay? The deal is that he's hurt, so therefore I think it's a good idea if we get him to the car."

We picked him off the ground and carried him as we ran to my car. I put him in the back seat and buckled him up. My mom had decided to ride with me to 'care' for Jacob. Alice took a head start and I drove behind her. When we got to the house, Alice apparently must've called since Carlisle was all ready with needles and things to stitch him up. His cut wasn't as bad as I thought. It had stopped bleeding and seemed to have partially healed up, but the gash was still there.

"He has stopped bleeding." I inquisitively commented.

"Wolves heal fast, very fast. But he will still need stitches." Carlisle replied.

"Good. When do you think he'll regain consciousness?"

"Soon. Why don't you wait in the living room and I'll tell you when I'm done with the stitches or when he wakes up."

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch between Emmett and Rosalie. I was so mad at my mom. But if I could cry, I would.

"He'll be alright." Emmett reassured.

"Thanks." I automatically answered. I waited a minute before I began to pace. Then my dad grabbed my hand and told me to sit down.

I put my face into my hands. I was so upset that my body shook, I could not cry but the shaking of when you really sobbed overtook me. I felt my mother's arms around me. Esme stroked my head. I felt like a little child, waiting, hoping, and wishing that things would be alright. I could feel that my mom was very mad at herself, which produced that horrible guilt that she builds up. My dad was mad for not letting me see him in the first place, because it might've not happened otherwise. Esme was worried about everyone, especially me. Emmett was mad that he hadn't been there to restrain my mother. Alice was mad that she hadn't seen what was coming, but I told her through my emotions that it was my mom's quick decision that hadn't enabled her to see what would happen. Jasper was angry at Alice for helping me see Jacob, because it wouldn't have happened if Alice had gone. Everyone was upset because of me. And I felt terrible. I wish I could've slept if it were possible, the time goes quicker that way.

Carlisle finally came out five minutes later.

"His stitches are done, he'll probably regain consciousness soon, though." Carlisle said trying to comfort me.

I lifted myself from the coach and went into the kitchen, where the 'operating room' was. Jacob lay on the table beneath a white cloth. His head was bandaged over the stitches. I played with his hair on the opposite side of the gash, then I placed my hand on his cheek. And with my other hand I took hold of his hand.

"Could you place your icepack hands on my gash. I would appreciate it."

"Jacob, I was worried." I said as I placed my hand on top of his bandage.

"I heal fast."

"I know."

"Then what were you worried about then?"

"If you would forgive me—for bringing you into this mess."

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have given your mom the hint about the crowbar. You know, you sound like your mom."

"Funny, funny." I laughed. "Please don't get hurt again. I'm everything but severing-proof, and you aren't. Promise me you won't fight."

"I can't promise you that. I am part of a pack, if they need me, I have to be there. Now—can you help me get to a chair, please?"

So, I helped him rise up from the table. And he then slid into the kitchen chair beneath the table.

"Well, promise me, at least, that you won't take any risks."

"I promise."

I kissed him and he kissed me back. Then I hugged him and he wouldn't let go.

"Careful, you might worsen my concussion." He teased as I squeezed him tighter.

"My bad, I'll be more careful next time." I said as I sat upon his lap.

Then I heard Emmett roar with laughter. "Hey, Jenie," taunted Emmett, "I think you might need a baseball bat," he laughed, "either that or you will need to arrange a session of anger management for Edward…because he's really going to need it with Jacob around. He almost had a nervous breakdown the first time around, he might actually go into a coma this time."

I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"I think the pack is wondering where I am." Jacob commented.

"Alright. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I will see you every day as long as I live."

"Okay." I smiled. "Bye, Jacob."

"Bye, Jenie." He whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. "I want to play it safe this time." He added.

I saw him walk out the door and run into the woods. I did not turn around until I could no longer see him. I was Jacob's eternal match. And he was my ultimate pair. We were complete opposites. I could not believe that it was possible. But it was. We were two creatures made to loathe each other. However, somehow this spell was broken when he kissed me. We could not be more different I was deathly pale and he was sun tanned. He was overly warm blooded, and I was ice cold blooded. He was mortal and I was immortal. But we were a perfect match. A perfect, unbreakable, imprinted match—for the rest of eternity.

***Note: Please review, comments, or suggest. I really want to know what you think about the story.


	8. Mortal & Immortal

**Mortal & Immortal**

**JePOV**

After Jacob had left, I walked into the living room. Emmett wolf whistled and exploded into laughter, but the rest of the room was dead silent. But this didn't surprise me because Emmett was really different in the way that he laughed at tension, beyond ironic situations, and love triangle problems. So with this knowledge, his laughter did not comfort me. Especially when fourteen pairs of eyes were staring at me. I closed my eyes for a brief second to delve into their feelings. They all had the same thought: Jacob can't have Jenie. It is not going to work, and if they try to make it work, then caution to all wolves.

"You don't have the right to prevent me from seeing him. It's my choice, and it will work, despite what you think."

Killing silence crammed the room. I could feel without closing my eyes that Edward was the angriest of all; if it was possible, there would've been steam coming from his ears. Then my mom burst into flames.

"What the heck are you thinking? Do you know how many problems there are because of this? You know he can tear you to pieces, right? Because he probably has done so to more than 20 newborns. And do you think we will risk you to an unpredictable wolf that considers fighting a game? Do you think we are going to let our only child be with anybody?"

"You're criticizing him for being unpredictable, but what about you? You had a grown up spaz tantrum out there in the woods. What was that? Besides the fact that you hid in Alice's trunk just to hit him with a crowbar, how unpredictable was that?"

"Well, it would've not have happened if you hadn't gone. And who the heck gave you permission to go in the first place?"

"No one, because I am an adult legally. Can't you see, Mom? You weren't able to live without Dad and now, I can't live without Jake."

"You're going to have to get use to living without him then, because if you do make the relationship work, because he will eventually die because is mortal."

"But then Dad was willing to have a relationship with you if you stayed mortal, so why don't the standards apply now?"

"The standards do apply now and that's why we don't want him to hurt you that way. Because your dad was going to die for me after I died. And if you did die, this whole family would not be able to live without you."

"He is not going to hurt me, don't you understand? He loves me more than he loves himself, it would kill him to hurt me."

"Jenie," my father began, "you haven't met Emily yet, but Sam hurt her, and he imprinted on her."

"This is not the only reason why you won't let me be with him, is it? What are you people so worried about?"

"Jenie, I can't see what's going to happen to you as long as you are with him, it's all blank to me." Alice put in.

"And Jacob isn't the best of character either. Look at all the guilt trips he used on your mom today." Rosalie smugly said.

"Besides the fact there have been World War One wars because of this." Emmett teasingly added.

"You never heard about the time, he and your father almost shredded each other, did you?" Jasper put in.

"Honey," Esme worriedly stated, "we are acting this way because we love you—we don't want you to get hurt."

"He can hurt you in so many ways, Jenie. You are still part human, which means you can be hurt physically." Carlisle remarked.

"Because of this, it also means you can keep the wolf lineage going. Which is the point of imprinting, isn't it?" Emmett roared in laughter.

The room again went ice cold in reaction. I realized, then, that they never thought about this.

"Jenie, you are not going to see him. This is our final decision. If he comes within 20 feet of you, he is dead meat. Literally." My father ordered.

'No, dang it.' I thought. 'I need him.' Then my first human tear, since I had changed partially, came. Then they began pouring out. I hadn't been able to cry in a year, it was impossible.

They all were shocked at my tears.

"She's changing back." Carlisle confidently stated. "She is becoming more human."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know, but it reminded me of something I had heard in South America or in Europe. I think she can change herself to be whatever she emotionally needs. If she is in an emotional upheaval, she becomes more human. If she is in a confident, and stable emotional mood, she becomes more vampire. But the thing is, she can make herself become completely human, but she can't become completely changed either…unless bitten. So with her more on the changed side, she is immortal. But if she is on the more human side than changed side, or completely human then she is—"

"Mortal," I finished, "I can be mortal. I can die. If you don't let me be with him, I will die."


	9. 10 Rules to an Approved Imprint

**Ten Rules to an Approved Imprint**

**JePOV**

I ran up the stairs, my feet could not move at the speed I wanted them to because of my change. I lay on my bed, and closed my eyes. Then I felt a cold touch to my skin—it was Alice.

"Jenie, we want to talk to you again."

"Alright." I said and walked down the stairs with her.

My parents were the only ones sitting on the couch. Everyone else was standing. As I came closer, my mom jumped up and hugged me.

"Mom, you're freezing."

"What?"

"You're cold, very cold." I restated.

"Oh, that's right, you're more human than you were before. Sorry."

"It's alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Rules." My father stated.

"What kind of rules?"

"Courting rules?"

"Courting?" I winced at the old-fashioned term, which meant old-fashioned rules.

I tried to see what he was getting at by closing my eyes, but I couldn't feel anything. My gift, it was gone temporarily.

"Your gift won't come back until you change back again."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"Going back to the rules…One: you will have a curfew of nine o'clock, if you break this rule there is a three day suspension. Two: you must have an appropriate setting for the date. Three: you will need a chaperone. Four: If he makes a move, he will get what he deserves and this can be the end of it. Five: You have to be immortal with him, so in case he loses his temper, you will be an equal. Six: I can read his mind, and if he has any dirty thoughts, then he has a week suspension from seeing you. Seven: You must always be within 10 feet of your chaperone during the date. Eight: Flashy, inappropriate clothing is prohibited. Nine: If you break any of the rules, the punishment of suspension will fit the error. Ten: We can add as many rules as needed."

"Thank-you." I sincerely said. I knew this was a tough decision for him to make, and he would be clenching his teeth the whole way through.

"Truthfully, Jenie, I didn't agree to this. And I don't want to, but because everyone else thinks you need some freedom and limitations, we are agreeing to let him see you. Any questions?"

I had not thought about questions, so I began thinking. But then Emmett's remark broke my thought.

"I have a question, what's this business of 'courting' and chaperones?"

Edward growled, and he just laughed. I knew Emmett was having the time of his life seeing me fighting with everyone, and everyone being upset with me, and I knew he was seeing me on a date with Jacob and Edward not two feet away, listening to his thoughts to find any error.

"Do you have a problem, Emmett?" I angrily asked.

"No, I was just curious who the chaperone was."

"Me." My dad said.

"No." I firmly stated.

Emmett began laughing harder. Then Rosalie gave him a dirty look and he took his laughter down several notches.

"Dad, you are not chaperoning me!"

"Yes, I am."

"Why can't someone else who isn't so ready to kill Jacob chaperone me? I don't even want to be chaperoned, don't I get to choose my chaperone at least?"

"No."

"Alice!!!!!!" I called.

"Come on, Edward. Give her a break." Alice supported. "She's young and wants to actually be able to hold a guy's hand without having the reassuring thought of how you want to tear his guts out."

"Alice is right, Edward." Esme agreed.

"Edward, I don't think you want to embarrass your only daughter by reading the thoughts of someone who has imprinted on her." Carlisle reasoned.

Once again, Emmett's roaring laughter filled the room. But he shut up when Rosalie, once again, glared at him.

"Fine, I won't be her chaperone _every_ time."

"Alright, I agree to the rules. However, I want to amend rule number four. If he makes a move, you can't hurt him. You can exile him to Siberia, but you can't lay a fingertip on him."

I heard him growl in opposition. "I don't like that rule, but if you two do something behind our backs, the rule number four is adequate to follow."

I then thought about how the rules would be flexible if I got engaged.

"If it gets to the point of engagement, there will be limits. He can't…"

I felt my body change and phase back, and I was able to read his feelings. I could feel Emmett's amusement rise.

"Okay, okay," I cut Edward off quickly, "I get the point. Can we not talk about this?"

Emmett's suppressed laughter became roaring. I apparently was too late to prevent him from laughing at me anymore.

"Alright, we won't talk about this now, but we will talk about this later."

"Fine."

Then I took a moment to understand what people were feeling. Alice stood out from the rest. She wasn't happy about Jacob and me, but she was happy about something else. All I could understand was love and white and dress. Then everything clicked. All Alice could see was another wedding to design.

"Alice…" I began to say.

"What, I was only thinking the possibilities."

Then Alice's thoughts became too much for my father so he ran out the door. My mom just sat on the couch, looking sad.

"Mom…"

"We're going to lose you. I'm going to lose my only daughter. My daughter."

I lifted my mom from the couch and hugged her. Then Alice and Esme joined our hug, while Rosalie was mad about wolves being involved in our lives again and the men just stood with awkward expressions. They didn't know what to do.

"Can I join in on the love?" Emmett teased.

Then all of us girls came out of mushy-sad land and starting swatting him.

'Maybe things will work out with everyone.' I thought.


	10. Jealousy & Surprises

**Jealousy and Surprises**

**JePOV**

It was eight in the morning and we stood in Charlie's driveway, considering whether or not they should me in. He didn't even know we were here, less that we were standing in his driveway.

"We should bring her." My father fought.

"But maybe seeing his grandchild at 'eighteen' years old is a little overwhelming." My mom argued.

"What are you talking about, Bella? He has been waiting almost eighteen years to see her since she was a baby. Please, Bella, bring her."

"Edward, I want to bring her in, but…I don't know, I'm nervous to see my own father."

"Bella, love, Charlie loves you. You don't need to worry."

"Okay, then let's go."

My mom opened the screen door, then a wooden one. All three of us went through the door. I could pick out many scents, including my mom's old scent, which I recognized from her old clothes. My mom walked a couple steps before a voice spoke.

"Jake, is that you? Where have you been these past two days? I thought you were going to pick up some of the old football games a couple years ago? Jake?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Jake, are you there and playing tricks on me? Or am I going crazy."

"Dad, it's me, Bella."

"Yeah, I think I'm going insane. I'm talking to myself—I guess the cancer is catching up with me. Where's that phone?"

My mom walked into the living room and my father and I waited by the entryway into the living room. Charlie lay on a couch. There was an untouched book on his bedside table. Charlie was thinner than he had been in the pictures. He had more wrinkles, but his face was still the same. And leaning against a wall was a foldable wheelchair.

I saw Charlie look at my mom—and his eyes began to tear up.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." Then she came closer and hugged him.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you." He said as tears dropped down his face.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I left you. I…"

"Bella don't talk. I'm just glad you're here. Is anybody else with you?"

"The family is waiting outside."

"What for? Tell them to come in."

I gave all six of them impulses to walk through the door. And in several seconds, they were by our sides.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so forgetful these days that I can't remember all of your names, so hello everybody."

Everyone said 'Hello, Charlie' or 'Hey, Charlie' or Emmett's 'Hey, Charlie, what's up?'

"Now, where is that son of law of mine who I gave you away to?"

"Hey, Charlie, who do you think is going to win the series this year?"

"I couldn't say… our team hasn't been doing well lately."

"I heard about that, maybe if we place Emmett on the team, we could kick up the points."

"Enough about sports, where's the baby? Where's my granddaughter? Where's my Jenie?"

I stepped forward so that we were only two feet apart.

"Right here, Grandpa."

He looked into my eyes, and I could feel every emotion he had had about me since I was born. I went down on my knees by the couch and began hugging him.

"My, Jenie. My baby, Jenie. You are so big, you must've grown a little more than four feet since the last time I saw you. And what a pretty young lady you are. I bet you have a boyfriend somewhere."

I looked at my father, and I saw the water about to boil. I looked at Emmett and decided to make his day more amusing than our argument this morning. But not the amusement he was thinking of.

I heard the roar of an engine enter the driveway. The engine shut off and I heard footsteps. Then I smelled him. The door opening broke the silence.

"Hey, Charlie, I brought the football games from a couple of years ago. I thought we could watch them and grab some pizza…"

Jacob walked into the living room and stood still. He looked from Charlie, to Edward, to Bella, and then to me.

"Hey, Jake. Thanks for the tapes. Oh, Jake, Bella and the Cullens are back in Forks."

"It's nice to see all of you again." He said politely as possible.

"So Jacob, I don't believe you met my granddaughter, Jenie, yet."

"Actually, I had the pleasure of meeting her yesterday. We got to know each other quite well." Jake winked at me, causing me to smile.

"That's nice. So, Jenie, did you know that Jacob and your mom were best friends way back in years? At one point, they were more than friends, actually."

"Dad!" My mom exclaimed.

"What, Bella? Edward knows, everyone knows, so what's the big deal in sharing old news? —Anyhow, so Jenie, what did you say?"

"I was going to say that my mom must've forgotten to mention that little story. But I'm sure she will tell me. I knew that they were friends, but she must've skipped that little detail."

I was angry and jealous. How did I not know this? Jacob loved my mom. Oh my gosh! That's…that's nasty. Ughh! I really hoped that they kept their emotions to themselves and never went further than a hug…otherwise I would want to die in embarrassment.

Then I heard my father's emotion. He had read my thought. And he was laughing. He was partially laughing. And I wanted to know what was funny.

"So, Jenie, while on the subject, I never got the answer to my question. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well…no, I don't. But there was this guy back in Alaska. But then I came here, and I met someone."

I felt Jake getting angry with someone—me. But then he cooled a bit at the latter of my remark.

"Really? I know everyone around here, who is the lucky fellow?"

"I'll tell you sometime when my family isn't here. They're not exactly happy about it. Nor do they approve it. The are reluctantly allowing it actually."

"Oh, alright. You can tell me some other time."

Then my mother changed the subject.

"Hey, Dad, do you want to come over and have breakfast with us?"

I looked at my mom with a crazy expression. My grandfather would be the only one eating unless I forced myself to eat since I was less than half human, or I could change myself and eat normally. Anyhow, my mom certainly was going to do anything to spend time with her father.

"Sure, Bells, I would like that."

"Eggs, French Toast, and pancakes sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Good."

"So, Bella, is Jenie entering school, here at Forks?"

"Yes, she is. She was at the top of her class in her junior year, last year." My father answered.

"Really, that's wonderful. Uh, Bella, I don't want to mention this, since I really don't want to know anything about you and the Cullens because I believe it's better to be ignorant. But, anyhow, I was wondering how you and Edward are going to pass for 38?"

"Well, Dad, we have our ways. Alice, over the years, has become very creative. Actually, she makes great realistic face masks."

"Oh, so that's how you're going to live."

"Yeah, until we figure out something better."

"You're joking right?"

"Well, we were planning to make Jenie suffer for the week of school before we enter the school system."

"I bet all of you will have fun seeing your old teachers. Won't they know your names? You do stand out, you know." Jacob sarcastically commented.

The conversation pursued into how everyone was renaming themselves at school, then about football, then my mom's old truck, and other subjects that were basically small talk.

Finally my dad's emotions became complex. They were happy, mischievous and amused. Then, finally he spoke.

"Jacob, I want to talk to you. Now." He said in a firm, serious tone.

My father just walked out of the living room and through the front door. Jake followed him and smiled at me before shutting the door."

"What was that about?" Charlie asked, completely confused.

I decided to give him some insight. Maybe he would be on my side.

"Grandpa, Jake and I love each other."

Charlie's face went blank for a second, then disgusted, and then finally he burst out in laughter.

"What?" I asked him.

"I would pay a million bucks to hear the many ways your father is threatening to kill Jacob if he hurts you."

"Why do you say he's threatening?"

"Because I almost shot your father in the head after he left your mom."

"What?!!!"

"You never told her, did you, Bells?"

"Dad, it was none of her business to tell her about the past."

"Bella, she needs to know about how Jacob saved you after Edward dumped you. She needs to know how you were involved with him."

"Dad, first of all, Edward didn't dump me the way you think he did. And second of all, she has no right to know what happened."

"Want to bet that? Because I'll tell her if you don't."

My mom was burning angry. Then she growled.

"Are you threatening me, Bells?" Charlie asked, his voice rising in infuriation.

"No, I'm not threatening you, Dad. I'm just boiling over in rage!"

"Bella, if she's going to date Jacob, she'll find out the story either way. From you, Jacob, or me. I don't know which is more accurate…but either way she'll find out what happened."

"Dad, I'll tell her, if you don't make any joking remarks about the past."

"Deal."

"Good. I guess we better get you into Edward's car if we are going to be eating breakfast, it will probably be brunch, though."

"Sounds great."


	11. Not a Threat, a Promise

**Not a Threat, A Promise**

**JaPOV**

I quickly followed Edward into the front yard. Edward stood like a rod, while I leaned against my car, the Rabbit. He stared at me and began speaking. I just watched him, seeing if his body language would give away what he was about to say. It didn't.

"Listen, Jacob, if you hurt Jenie in any way—physically, verbally, or mentally—I will make sure you will never be able to see out of your big puppy eyes ever again…because I can and will scratch your eyes out if feel that it is necessary. You may heal super-fast, but once your eyes are gone, you won't be able to get new ones…you'll be a useless seeing-eye dog, got it?"

"Time and time again, Edward, I have to remind you of this: you haven't thought about anyone's feelings. I'm pretty much a son to Charlie, now. And I'm sure Jenie wouldn't be too thrilled that I would be blind _because_ of you."

"Actually, more than likely you will hurt Jenie, like you did Bella. And when that happens, Jenie will not care whether you live or die. So watch your step, dog, unless you want to be physically torn to pieces."

"Edward, I know you are overprotective, but I love your daughter. I will try to make her happy. But it's not going to happen with your pessimistic attitude. I know you hate me, Edward. But for Jenie, at least show some politeness towards me. I'm not asking you to do this for me, Edward, but for Jenie. Jenie, your one and only daughter."

"For Jenie, I'll give you one chance. And if you break that chance, you'll never see her again. Because if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Got it, dog…Jacob?"

"I get it, blood…Edward."

He extended his hand forward, I held out mine. I shook his cold grasp firmly, showing him I was rock solid in my love for Jenie. And I knew Edward was dead serious. He wasn't threatening me, he was sealing a promise.

As we made our agreement, Jenie came out of the house, holding the door while Charlie was being wheeled out to the car by Carlisle. She looked into my eyes, and I knew that if anything happened to her or if I could never see her again…then I would die.


End file.
